The Christmas Miracle
by Somebody's Dark Angel
Summary: Just a cute little Christmas story for you all


**The Christmas Miracle**

* * *

"Chandler, I'm pregnant." Monica grinned at her husband.

"Oh my gosh! Are you serious!" Chandler exclaimed.

"Yep, the doctor just confirmed it."

"Finally!" Chandler picked her up and spun her around.

They had been trying for a baby for four years now, and the doctors had said that their only option may be surrogacy. But now Monica was pregnant!

"Chandler, honey, this might not be good for the baby." Chandler immediately stopped spinning and lowered her to the floor.

"You're right. I don't want anything to happen to this baby." Chandler took Monica's face in his hands and kissed her softly. "I can't believe it. After all this time."

"I know." Monica placed Chandler's hand on her stomach and rested her hand on top of his. "At last. "Let's hope this baby comes to us, and we get to keep it." She said, bringing tears her eyes when they remembered their son, who had been born prematurely and died after two days. Looking up, Monica say tears glistening in Chandler's eyes also. "Oh honey, I'm sorry for bringing this up, I shouldn't…"

"Mon, don't worry." Chandler cut her off gently. "We can never forget him, but we also have to get on with our lives."

Sitting down, Monica sat as close to Chandler as she could, without actually sitting _on_ him. Placing his hand on her stomach again, Chandler spoke, "So when's it due?"

"December 25th." Monica replied with a smile

"Christmas Day. Well, I think this calls for a dance, don't you?"

Chandler went to the stereo and put a CD on. Then he returned to Monica's arms and they began to dance to Mariah Carey's _All I want for Christmas is You_. (author's note: I know it's a fast song, but it fits and I've taken out some of the lyrics so that they make sense for the baby)

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas  
Is you…_

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you…  
You baby_

_All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells singing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need – won't you please bring my baby to me_

As the song drew to a close, Monica lifted her head off Chandler's chest and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Giving me this baby."

"Well, I did the easy bit, now you get the hard part."

Monica smiled a his lame joke. "I know." She said softly and the continued dancing, but there was no music except for that in their heads.

* * *

"Chandler." Monica shook him awake. "Chandler."

"What is it honey? Something wrong with the baby?"

"It's time."

"Time for what sweetie?" Chandler was still half asleep.

"Time to have the baby. My water broke."

"Oh my god!" in an instant Chandler was wide awake and out of bed. "We've got to get you to the hospital! Just stay there, don't move. I'll call an ambulance!"

"Chandler. Calm down. It will be a while yet." Monica grabbed Chandler's arm to stop him racing around the room. "Just get my bag and call a taxi."

"OK." Calming down a bit, Chandler did as he was told, then following Monica out the door.

"OK honey, now breathe. In. Out. In. Out. That's it." Chandler encouraged Monica through a contraction.

Outside, Ross, Rachel, Monica's parents and Chandler's mom waited for the arrival of the baby. The had been waiting ever since Chandler called them seven hours ago. It was now eight am. Monica had been in labour for nine hours.

"So has she had the baby yet?" Phoebe asked as she and Joey came back from the cafeteria.

"Nope." Rachel replied. Phoebe & Joey sighed and took their seats. As it was Christmas Eve, no-one had to go to work and they were glad of that. No-one wanted to miss the birth of Monica & Chandler's first child, especially when they had been trying for so long.

Inside the room, Chandler hated to see his beloved wife in such pain. As each contraction hit she screwed up her beautiful face and breathed slowly. Chandler's right hand was on the small of Monica's back and his left was holding her hand. He felt like she would break his hand with the way she was squeezing it. But he didn't mind. Not when she was having his child.

* * *

Seven hours later, the doctor said Monica was ready to have her baby.

"OK Monica now on the count of ten…one, two…three, four, five…six, seven…eight, nine…ten, push!"

Monica pushed with all her strength and Chandler rubbed her back.

"Again on the count of ten…one…three…five…seven…nine…ten, push!"

"Eihhhhh." Monica groaned as she pushed.

"OK we can see the head. Keep pushing."

"Owwww."

"OK, I have shoulders. One more push on ten. 1…9…10, push!"

"Eiuuuu."

"You have a girl!"

"Did you hear that Mon? We have a baby girl!" Chandler looked at the baby, then back at Monica.

"I know." Monica said, exhausted but smiling.

"Would you like to cut the cord?" the doctor asked.

"Sure." Chandler cut the cord and then the doctor handed him his daughter, wrapped in a pink blanket. Taking her over to Monica, Chandler lay her in her mother's arms.

"She's beautiful."

"I know. Just like you." Chandler said, kissing the top of his daughter's head.

"Aww honey, that's so sweet." Monica was crying and Chandler leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips.

Outside, when the doctor entered the waiting room, everyone stood up.

"It's a healthy baby girl." The doctor replied to the unasked question.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Can we see them?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, but quickly, they are both very tired." With that the doctor walked off down the hall.

Monica's parents and Chandler's mom were the first to see their granddaughter.

"She's so precious." Nora Bing said, her finger wrapped in the baby's fist.

Monica and Chandler both smiled and looked at each other.

* * *

Later, when everyone had gone, Monica was nursing their newborn.

"So what are we going to name her?" Chandler asked.

"I don't know."

"Something to do with Christmas."

"Why?"

"I dunno, I just think that she deserves a name with a meaning."

"What about Christina?"

"Yeah. Christina is a nice name."

Monica looked at her child. "Christina Holly Bing."

Chandler looked at his daughter, then at his wife. He couldn't believe he was so lucky. He had a gorgeous wife whom he loved more everyday, and a beautiful baby daughter. His daughter. Monica's daughter. Their daughter.

* * *

A week later, Chandler was woken by the sound of Christina crying. He looked over at Monica and was pleased to see that she was asleep. She had been so tired, getting up at all hours of the night to nurse their daughter.

He silently slid out of bed and walked to her room. Lifting her out of her cot, Chandler took Christina into the living room and put on a CD. Then, to the soft music, he danced in the moonlight with his daughter.

Monica came to the door and watched the two. They had bonded very well, and she was glad. She felt it was important that Chandler had just as strong a bond with Christina that Monica had.

Chandler looked up and saw Monica in the doorway. "I hope we didn't wake you." He said softly. She shook her head. "She's a bit tense, so I thought we'd have a bit of dancing. Very good for tension."

Monica nodded in agreement and the two continued to dance. Then she walked over to them and wrapped one arm around Chandler. The other stroked Christina's head. Chandler put one arm around his wife and kissed her head, then the baby's. Looking up at her husband, Monica kissed his softly on the lips.

When they broke, they looked back at their daughter.

"She's a little miracle." Monica commented.

Chandler kissed her head. "Our little Christmas Miracle."

The End

So what did you think? Tell me please!

In case any of you didn't understand the last scene, it's the end scene of the movie _Nine Months_, starring Hugh Grant and Julianne Moore. I was watching it when I came up with the idea.


End file.
